


It's Time For Me To Go

by cestlestialbeings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, John Winchester Finds Out About Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlestialbeings/pseuds/cestlestialbeings
Summary: John walks in on Sam and Dean kissing. Dean faces the consequences.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	It's Time For Me To Go

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon and Dean is planning on spending it making his brother moan.

Dad’s gone for the rest of the week and Led Zeppelin is playing in the background— _I’m gonna give you my love, I’m gonna give you every inch of my love_ —and Dean is absolutely, completely caught up in the taste of his little brother’s lips as he sits on Sam’s lap and grinds against him. Life couldn’t be better.

He’s so lost in kissing Sam that he doesn’t hear the lock click open over the sound of the music. He doesn’t notice the door open. It’s not until Sam shoves Dean off of him and Dean tumbles to the floor that Dean realizes anything has happened.

He stands up quickly and spins to face the door where Sam is looking, face ashen and eyes wide.

Dad.

Dean’s stomach drops. He wasn’t supposed to be here for another week, yet here he is now, stock-still and expressionless, staring at his two sons.

“It wasn’t what it looked like,” Sam says, but all three of them know it was damn well exactly what it looked like, so he tries again. “We can explain.”

“Sam,” he says, and his voice is eerily calm. He pulls out his wallet. “How about you run down to store on the corner and pick us up some beers?”

Dean and Sam exchange glances. Dad’s going to tear Dean a new one as soon as Sam’s out the door, and Dean can tell Sam is hesitant to leave him. Dean gives Sam a slight nod, trying to reassure him even when Dean knows things aren’t going to be okay.

“Yes, sir,” Sam finally says. He grabs the ten-dollar bill Dad is holding up on his way out the door and gives Dean one last worried glance before he pulls the door shut behind him.

John lets out a sigh. “Dean. Come here please.”

Dean walks over to John, stands in front of him as John closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Dean tenses, every part of him sensing danger.

John opens his eyes and Dean takes a small step back when he sees the dark anger there. Before Dean can react, John’s fist is connecting with his jaw, and Dean’s sees stars as he stumbles backwards, the tang of blood in his mouth. His eyes prickle with tears that he just barely manages to hold back. _Dad wouldn’t do this if I didn’t deserve it_ , he thinks, but he’s frustrated, and a little scared, because he doesn’t deserve this, does he?

“You’re disgusting,” John spits out. “He’s your _little brother_ , Dean, and I come home to find you doing _this_ to him? This is beyond twisted. You’re supposed to watch out for him. He’s not supposed to need protecting from you.”

Dean feels sick. He feels sick that his father is so angry with him, and he feels even sicker at the suggestion that his feelings towards Sam are predatory. He swallows. “It’s not like that,” he says. It was never like that. Sam had been the one to kiss Dean first, on the hood of the Impala the night of Sam’s sixteenth birthday last year, when they both were a little too drunk—Dean knew he was the older brother, that he should’ve stopped Sam, but it felt so right, like he was finally whole.

“What’s it like, then?” John asks.

 _Sam wants me as much as I want him_ , Dean wants to say, but he can’t, because he doesn’t want Dad to go off on Sam, too. He doesn’t want Sam to hear his own father tell him he’s disgusting for who he wants. _We need each other_ , Dean wants to say, that it’s okay even if they’re brothers because there’s something more there, but Dad wouldn’t get it. He wouldn’t agree.

So Dean doesn’t say anything at all.

John just shakes his head. The silence feels worse, almost, than any words his dad could throw at him right now.

John crouches down and rifles through his bag until he finds what he’s looking for. He straightens up and passes a manila folder to Dean. Dean can see the newspaper articles sticking out of the edges—a case folder for a new hunt.

“This was going to be our next hunt but it’s yours now. Go. Don’t even think about trying to get in touch with Sam. Don’t call unless it’s an emergency.”

“Dad, please," Dean pleads. He can’t. Maybe he deserves it, for lying, for being a bad son. But he can’t leave Sam behind. He can’t be alone.

“Pack your stuff and go, Dean,” John says, and his voice is more commanding this time.

Dean hesitates, wanting to beg to stay, but finally he swallows and nods. He can’t ignore a direct order. “Yes, sir.”

Dean’s packed up with his keys in his hand in less than two minutes. John doesn’t say anything, just gives Dean a hard look as he walks out the door.

Sam passes him in the parking lot, a case of beer in hand. Sam freezes. “Dean, where are you going?” he asks.

“On a hunt.”

“We’re coming, right?” Dean can tell by Sam’s expression that he already knows the answer.

“No, Sam.”

As Sam approaches Dean, he notices the bruising on Dean’s face and scowls. “What the hell did he do to you?” Sam says, fury underlying his words, and he reaches towards the spot on Dean’s jaw that’s already starting to swell. Dean turns his head away.

“Don’t,” Dean says. “Don’t make it worse.”

“Dean—"

But Dean ignores him as he goes to the Impala, turns it on, drives away. He doesn’t look back. Led Zeppelin’s on the radio again. _Now it's time for me to go, the autumn moon lights my way._ By the time he hits the highway, he can’t hold the tears back anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments, and concrit welcome!
> 
> title from Led Zeppelin's Ramble On which as a song overall doesn't quite fit but that's ok


End file.
